


The Writer Project

by cordialGargoyle



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternia, Indigoblood, Jadeblood, OC, Oliveblood, Other, Purpleblood, RP, Tealblood, Trolls, fansession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordialGargoyle/pseuds/cordialGargoyle





	1. Introduce Troll

Today is NOT A PARTICULARLY IMPORTANT DATE. It is no one's BIRTHDAY, nor WRIGGLING DAY, or anything worth MENTIONING. In fact, this particular troll has even managed to FORGET WHAT DAY IT IS. Not only has he forgotten the date, he has also apparently forgotten his name. What will his name be?  
> Barfbreath Weedhack  
Yes, we're all very impressed with your clever usage of the command prompt. Truly, this gag never gets old. But seriously, what's his NAME?  
> Rolust Keluzi.  
The troll approves. Congratulations, you've managed to name someone without a name. Now don't you feel proud of yourself.  
> Rolust: Examine room.  
> AHEM, Rolust: Examine respite block.  
Your name is ROLUST KELUZI. Contradictory to what was previously stated you actually do remember what day it is: the 18TH BILUNAR PERIGREE of the 2ND SEASON'S EQUINOX, in your 6TH SOLAR SWEEP on this planet. That does not make it of any less note, however.  
What is of significantly more note is your list of INTERESTS. You quite enjoy MOVIES of the ACTION and COMEDY varieties, though here are always EXCEPTIONS to that rule. You work with your lusus on a SMALL ALTERNIAN FARM, growing SPICES and SEASONINGS sold to imperial drones for an extra monetary cushion. This extra bit of money and you often spend playing GAMES, one of which will AFFECT THE REST OF YOUR LIFE. But let's discuss that later, shall we?  
You often chat with your friends, generally TRYING TO BE KIND in the face of intimidating odds. Unfortunately your TROLLIAN is outdated, meaning you do not yet have all the features of the recent version, though YOU GET BY with the one you've got. Your trolltag is archivedGardener and You speak almost exclusively emphasizing Subjects and Predicates in Respect for the Conjugation of Nouns.  
What will you do?  
> Rolust: Check previously mentioned Trollian.  
It appears you have received some messages already. Three, to be precise. You have a feeling you know who sent them.  
> Rolust: Respond to TT.  
*torchedTriad [TT] began trolling archivedGardener [AG]  
TT: l> H3y Rol!  
TT: l> I was wond3ring if you got th3 gam3 from BD.  
TT: l> And mayb3 if you hav3 s33n any 3xtra Faygo bottl3s that I may hav3 l3ft th3r3.  
AG: You know how I feel about You and Faygo. That Stuff messes with your Head if You drink it regularly.  
AG: But Yes, I have received the Game File. Have You?  
TT: l> Y3s, I hav3. My lusus s33ms particularly int3r3st3d byh  
TT: l> Y3s, I hav3. My lusus s33ms particularly int3r3st3d in its wrapping. I'll hav3 to g3t it from him lat3r, but I just don't wanna d3al with that now.  
TT: l> And as for th3 Faygo, it's not that bad. I'm fin3!  
AG: Well, I hope you Lusus doesn't preoccupy your Game for too long. I want Us to start together, alright?  
TT: l> I 'll go grab it soon 3nough. Don't worry about it, Rolly.  
TT: l> Sp3aking of th3 guy, I think I'll go ah3ad and d3al with him. I'm starting to g3t hyp3d for this gam3. Catch you around, Rol.  
AG: See You later!  
* archivedGardener [AG] ceased being trolled by torchedTriad [TT]  
ah it seems like someone else was trying to get ahold of you  
* behemothDispeller [BD] began trolling archivedGardener [AG]  
BD: hey  
BD: are you +here?  
BD: Roooollluuusss+++++  
BD: fine...i'll wai+  
AG: I'm here.  
BD: finally!  
AG: What's up?  
BD: i jus+ connec+ed +o you as your server  
BD: i was wondering when you would ac+ually s+ar+ doing s+uff  
AG: You installed as my Server?! TT and I agreed to play together!  
BD: well i'm sorry  
BD: bu+ you neglec+ed +o +ell me +ha+!  
AG: You neglected to give Me the Time to plan This out!  
AG: ...Can you disconnect as my Server and reconnect as Someone Else's?  
BD: ...i'm afraid no+...  
AG: Damnit...then What's done is done. You will be my Server. I'll install my Client now...on one Condition.  
AG: You let TT be your Server  
BD: fine  
BD: if you wan+ me +o die *so* badly  
BD: ++ will be my server  
AG: Come on, She won't kill You. Not intentionally, anyway...  
AG: I'll be right back, once I've installed the Client.  
> Rolust: Install client.  
AG: There We go. Did It work?  
BD: yeah  
BD: i'm placing wha+ appears +o be required machinery in+o your hive  
AG: I...I think I can hear the Thuds.  
> Rolust: Examine totem lathe.  
AG: Wait, What? Is this a Lathe? Why is It in my Recoopracoon?  
BD: wha+?  
AG: Did You just put Something Lathe-like in my Hive?  
BD: wha+ is a la+he?  
BD: i jus+ pu+ four machines in your hive  
BD: i sugges+ you check +hem ou+  
> Rolust: Examine other machines.  
* Rolust leaves the husktop, and goes off to see the various other machines placed around his hive, returning shortly.  
AG: So...why are These here?  
BD: +hese are required...+o do...  
BD: some+hing  
BD: i also have +his weird card  
AG: Ok...? Does it do anything?  
BD: no+ on i+'s own  
BD: i +hink i+ goes +o +he +hing on +op of your coon?  
BD: bu+ +ha+ +hing looks like i+ needs ano+her +hing  
> Rolust: Examine timer.  
>What appears to be a timer is not ticking at all  
* Rolust leaves his husktop, and then the bedroom to enter the hallway to his foyer  
* Rolust then moves to the rumpusblock. Inside is some machine with a driven timer and a capped pipe coming out the top. Ok, that's three  
* Rolust spends several minutes looking for the fourth until he sees some keyboard thing set up right next to lid load gaper. Ha, ha, very funny. He makes his way back to the husktop  
BD: so?  
AG: Can you send me the Card, the same Way you set up those Machines?  
*a card floats onto Rolust's desk  
AG: Oh, Thanks.  
AG: Wait, can You move Stuff around in my Hive?  
BD: i suppose  
BD: why?  
AG: That's simultaneously cool and terrifying. Alright, I'm gonna try to figure This out. Ill keep You updated on how this Puzzle plays out.  
* archivedGardener [AG] ceased pestering behemothDispeller [BD]  
> Rolust: Turn valve on cruxtruder.  
* Rolust goes back down to the unnamed machine with the pipe, and tries turning the valve. Something thuds against the lid.  
> Rolust: Attempt to remove lid.  
* Rolust tried to pry off the lid by digging his nails into the edge and pulling as hard as he can. All he does is hurt his fingertips.  
> Rolust: Become someone else while you try to figure this out.  
You are now another troll. You are waiting for your client player to get a move on and figure out what to do. In the meantime, how about you get a name?  
> Mayori Passus.  
Finally learned to be civil, eh?  
> Mayori: Introduce yourself already!  
You're name is MAYORI PASSUS.In your spare +ime you ra+her enjoy a good bout of FLARPING and the occasional PUZZLE.When not doing those particular activities you often TRAIN or READ ANCIENT SCRIPTS to your Lusus.Though you secretly find PAINTING as just as fun.Your trolltag is behemothDispeller and you speak wi+h +he same power as you're sword.  
wha+ will you do?  
> Mayori: Show us your sword.  
* Mayori proudly lifts her sword to the sky  
> Mayori: Shouldn't you be seeing if your client player needs help?  
MAYORI: ugh +his dork hasn'+ figured i+ ou+ already?!  
MAYORI: maybe if i?  
* Mayori uses her mouse to lift a particularly heavy looking object  
> Mayori: Fumble.  
* Mayori accidentally drops the entirety of the object upon the strange machine all due to a powerful sneeze.You hope Rolust wasn't under there...On the bright side the machine seems to have opened up!  
> Rolust: Express concerns in calm, collected fashion.  
BD: so...i+ opened righ+?  
BD: AG?  
AG: Yeah! Unfortunately You broke the Couch You dropped, too. And there's a Countdown going too.  
BD: +here is a wheel device on i+...maybe +ry +urning i+?  
AG: I did! It popped out some red Crystal Cylinder.  
* Rolust pulls the Cruxite Cylinder out of his Knapsack Modus  
> Rolust: Puzzle time.  
AG: ...I think it goes on the Lathe. Should I try It?  
BD: yes!  
BD: don'+ forgec+ +he card! []  
AG: Ah! Yes! Thank You.  
> Rolust: Retrieve and insert card.  
* Rolust goes to the Lathe and tries to carve it, noting the card slot. It carves the totem into a complicated shape.  
AG: Ok...now What?  
BD: +o +he las+ machine!  
AG: The One in the Bathroom?  
BD: No +he o+her one besides you're coon  
AG: Alright! I'll bring my Husktop so I can talk to You down there.  
* Rolust heads down, and puts the Totem on the Alchimeter. It activates, and moments later creates... a sapling.  
BD: alrigh+  
AG: Ok. So...I suppose I try to grow It?  
BD: i suppose so gardener  
* Rolust sat the pot on the ground, and went to grab some water to pour on it. The sapling shifts and grows a little, now with two little leaves on the top.  
* Rolust notices this, grins, and continues pouring water on it. It grows a little more, then starts to wilt - and he stops immediately.  
BD: so...how is +he weird plan+ going?  
AG: I watered It...I'm gonna go get Fertilizer. I'll be right back.  
BD: ...i don'+ see how lusus crap is going +o help  
* Rolust pours the bag of fertilizer into the plant pot. It shudders and grows a lot more, nearly two feet tall, and with a small bud at the top of the stalk  
AG: You were saying?  
BD: ...i+'s lusus crap wha+ else was i supposed +o +hink?!  
AG: You don't know Plants. They need Water, Fertilizer, and...  
AG: Shoot, This has to go outside. In the Day.  
BD: didn'+ you say +here was a +imer?  
AG: Uh  
AG: UH  
AG: It's at ten minutes  
BD: you need +o hurry up +han!  
AG: Wait..did you hear That?  
BD: no...  
* Rolust gets up and checks outside a window after a distant boom is heard. A meteor just entered the atmosphere...and looks to be heading right towards his hive.  
BD: bu+ i see i+  
BD: and i re+urn +o my previous s+a+emen+ of hurrying +he fuck up!  
AG: Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit  
* Rolust panics a little, running around and looking for a lightbulb or something that could help the plant grow. No avail.  
AG: Shit I'm gonna get crushed to death by a Meteor in seven Minutes! How did this Game even summon a Meteor! That is completely overpowered!  
BD: wha+ happened +o going ou+side?!.  
BD: wai+...where's +ha+ ball +hing?  
AG: The Ball? You mean this Seizure Thing?  
BD: yes  
BD: you need +o combine i+ wi+hsome+hing  
BD: i also go+ a dangerous idea for +he plan+  
BD: i'll explain i+ once you combine +he seizure orb wi+h some+hing  
AG: Combine? Just throw Something in?  
BD: ge+ some+hing willing  
BD: or dead  
* Rolust raced around to find something willing, eventually convincing his Lusus grasshopper to jump into it. Hoppersprite was born. T-1:30.  
BD: now you're going +o have +o use +he me+eor as a hea+ source  
AG: How do You know That won't just kill Me quicker??  
BD: i don'+  
BD: bu+ i+ gives you a chance +o live  
* archivedGardener [AG] began pestering torchedTriad [TT]  
AG: Listen, TT, I might be dead in a few Minutes so I don't have a Lot of Time.  
AG: If I don't make It out...  
AG: I just wanted to say I Am Flushed for You. Red, flush Crush, for a long Time.  
AG: One Way or Another I'll see You on the other Side.  
* archivedGardener [AG] ceased pestering torchedTriad [TT]  
* Rolust stepped outside, holding the plant in his arms. He raised it toward the meteor as it barreled toward his hive, and the plant shifted, beginning to grow and bloom into a sunflower. As the petals opened, there was a flash of light...and the meteor hit a crater where his hive used to be.


	2. Meddlesome Behemoth Enter!

You are now a disgruntled troll in a swamp. You are currently stressed about your relationship status, and are eager to let out your rage in a constructive manner, presumably involving pyrotechnics. But for now, that's not an option. So instead, let's give you a proper name.  
> Allstar Swampbreath.  
Very funny.  
> Pyruss Emburn.  
*Your name is PYRUSS EMBURN, You have an ODD ATTRACTION for FIRE, and are a COLLECTER of HIGHLY DANGEROUS WEAPONRY, most of which you couldn't fathom who to use. You are CAREFREE and love a good SWIG OF FAYGO, no matter what Rolust says and your trolltag is torchedTriad.l> Your quirk h3avily f3atur3s th3 gr3at3st numb3r known to Alt3rnia, as w3ll as a polygon with its numb3r of sid3s.  
What will you do?  
> Pyruss: Contemplate arsenal.  
*Ah, yes. Within your respite block are some very fine pieces. Next to your recuperacoon is a radioactive bomb, and leaning against that is a .50 caliber handgun. Yes, very fine pieces indeed. But neither would match up to your beloved Lighter, which resides in your flmthrwrkind strife specibus.  
> Pyruss: Wield beloved Lighter and bask in its' unparalleled glory and light.  
*You take out your beloved Lighter and flick it open. You are mesmerized by the warmth and motion of this odd natural beauty that we call "flame".  
> Pyruss: ...  
> Pyruss: ...  
> Pyruss: ... *ahem*  
> Pyruss: Confront terrifying Salagator.  
*You head out of your respitblock and down the corridor into your rumpusblock. Here stands your Lusus, the horrifying Salagator, inspecting the package containing your game copies.  
PYRUSS: l> Th3s3 gam3s ar3 ov3r, Sal! Giv3 m3 th3 packag3, or suff3r th3 cons3qu3nc3s!  
SAL: l> ROAAAAAAR!!!  
PYRUSS: l> I gu3ss w3'r3 doing this th3 hard way!  
> Pyruss: Strife!  
* Pyruss charges at Salagator. The beast stands its ground.  
>Pyruss: Go in for the kill  
* Pyruss lunges at Salagator and exploits his one weakness; his ticklish underbelly! After an excessively brutal tickling, you snatch the package and run.  
> Pyruss: Reap spoils.  
*You tear open the package and take out your game. There are two copies: server and client. You should probably go ahead and contact Rolust, as he was supposed to be your client.  
>Pyruss: Check husktop  
*It appears that Rolust has already contacted you. And you thought that he was patient!  
* archivedGardener [AG] began pestering torchedTriad [TT]  
AG: Listen, TT, I might be dead in a few Minutes so I don't have a Lot of Time.  
AG: If I don't make It out...  
AG: I just wanted to say I love You. Red, flush Crush, for a long Time.  
AG: One Way or Another I'll see You on the other Side.  
* archivedGardener [AG] ceased trolling torchedTriad [TT]  
*torchedTriad[TT] began trolling archivedGardener [AG]  
TT: l> Oh sw33t Suff3r3r Rolust! Ar3 you okay??  
TT: l> Pl3as3 b3 okay pl3as3 b3 okay  
AG: I am alive. I think.  
TT: l> Rolust you'r3 okay! Rolly, I'm flush3d for you too!  
TT: l> I'v3 b33n flush3d for you for so long! You ar3 th3 absolut3 gr3at3st, and I don't know what I'd do without you!  
AG: You do? You're flushed for Me too?!?  
TT: l> Y3s!!!  
TT: l> Now l3t's g3t this gam3 start3d so that I can find and kiss you!  
AG: Ahh...about That.  
TT: l> Is som3thing wrong?  
AG: Apparently while We were talking not too long ago, Mayori installed the Game as my Server Player. It's Something We couldn't change, but I did get Her to agree to Letting You be her Server. We'll still be in the same Game, at least.  
TT: l> WHAT?!?  
TT: l> That coniving Jad3blood3d bitch!  
TT: l> Hold on Rol, I'v3 gotta go hav3 a littl3 chat with som3on3.  
AG: TT, Wait!  
TT: l> What is it?  
AG: I think It was a genuine Accident instead of Malice.  
TT: l> W3ll, mayb3 if sh3 hadn't hav3 b33n so stupid sh3 wouldn't hav3 mad3 this final mistak3. I'll talk to you lat3r, handsom3.  
*torchedTriad [TT] ceased trolling archivedGardener[AG]  
> Pyruss: Confront meddlesome behemoth.  
*torchedTriad [TT] began trolling behemothDispeller [BD]  
TT: l> I am going to burn your hiv3 to th3 ground as soon as I g3t into this gam3.  
TT: l> I will install th3 s3rv3r disc, but don't think for a s3cond that w3 ar3 on th3 sam3 t3am.  
TT: l> Oh, and by th3 way, don't g3t any id3as, b3caus3 Rolust is MY mat3sprit!!!  
BD: dude...am i s+ill sleeping or some+hing?  
TT: l> What.  
BD: jus+ woke up from a nap,and my husk+op was making *so* much noise  
BD: also i don'+ have red feelings for Rolus+ jus+...no  
TT: l> B3tt3r fuckin not.  
BD: so...again no ...wha+ did i do +o piss you off again?  
TT: l> You know p3rf3ctly w3ll what you did! I was gonna b3 Rolust's s3rv3r, but th3n you st3pp3d in and ruin3d that for us!  
BD: i'm going +o +ell you wha+ i +old him,you bo+h neglec+ed +o +ell me you guys wan+ed +o be server and clien+  
TT: l> But nobody ask3d to b3 your cli3nt!  
TT: l> Y'know what, this s3rv3r thing is don3 downloading. L3t's g3t this ov3r with.  
BD: ...nobody +old me no+ +o ,and i'm already se+ up anyway  
TT: l> Good.  
*TT deploys the three machines. She puts the one with the strange platform on it on top of Mayori's load gaper, the one with the strange timer very close to Mayori, almost enough to squash her, and the last one in her rumpusblock.  
TT: l> Now go do what3v3r you'r3 suppos3d to do.  
TT: l> Oh, and on3 mor3 thing.  
BD: yes?  
*TT drops the punch card on BD's head  
TT: l> Now go.  
BD: +hank you i needed +ha+  
> Pyruss: Become someone else in your rage.  
You are now the meddlesome behemoth.  
> Mayori: Investigate newly apparated machinery.  
* Mayori takes in her surroundings with a glance stopping on the Crystal Giving machine...  
> Mayori: Turn valve on cruxtruder.  
*You surpress the urge to turn the wheel device knowing it would be futile...the top needs opened first  
MAYORI: ...how am i going +o ge+ +his loony +o drop some+hing heavy on +op of +his wi+hou+ being squashed?  
> Mayori: Attempt to utilize own strength and cunning to remove lid.  
*Wait...duh you have a sword  
* Mayori utilizes her sword to pry open the lid of the Cruxtruder with success  
> Mayori: NOW turn the valve.  
* Mayori turns the wheel device with enthusiasm! "aw yes!"  
*a black crystal dowel appears from the Cruxtruder  
> Mayori: Insert cruxite dowel and punch card into totem lathe. Begin unnecessarily complicated alchemization process.  
* Mayori capchalouges the Crystal Dowel in her Training Dummy Modus and with a second thought physically picks up her Husktop thus beginning her search for the second machine in this elaborate puzzle of a game.  
> Pyruss: Interfere with shenanigans.  
TT: l> Psst, h3y Mayori!  
BD: Yes,Pyruss?  
TT: l> Oh, nothing in particular. I just want3d to stall out th3 tim3r on that strang3 d3vic3 for a bit long3r just in cas3 it's a bomb.  
BD: hmm...i suppose in some way +he +imer is coun+ing down +o a bomb,bu+ no+ one you are probably +hinking  
BD: you do no+ have +o +ry +o s+all i+ +hough  
TT: l> So what kind of bomb is this, th3n?  
BD: i suppose my dea+h?  
TT: l> 3h, I gu3ss it do3sn't r3ally matt3r.  
BD: because i shall be bea+ing +ime  
BD: if you'll excuse me for a momen+  
* behemothDispeller became idle  
* Mayori shuts her husktop and places it on the grub seat  
* Mayori selects the Crystal Dowel and a Training Dummy appears which she quickly dispatches with a wave of her sword  
* Mayori than uses the card and the Crystal Dowel in the Totem Lathe,and as she waits she returns to her husk top  
* behemothDispeller became unidle  
BD: so any ques+ions?  
TT: l> Wh3r3 is all th3 viol3nc3?  
BD: well soon a gian+ me+eor will be barreling down on me  
TT: l> Ooooh! BD: by soon i mean in 10 minu+es bu+ i digress  
BD: +he real violence doesn'+ s+ar+ un+il i survive +he gian+ barreling me+eor  
TT: l> Aww, you hav3 to surviv3? Boo!  
BD: aww poor naive +roll  
BD: don'+ you know?  
TT: l> Know what?  
BD: if someone dies during +he en+ering phase everyone who is mean+ +o play or someone who is playing will be doomed  
TT: l> Duh. And that p3rson who is doom3d will b3 th3 idiot that d3cid3d to di3. So g3t to work.  
BD: +he +o+em isn'+ done  
BD: +he person would be me  
BD: +he person would be you  
BD: +he person would be rolus+  
BD: +he person would be whoever doesn'+ play +his game  
TT: l> List3n, bitch. You do not fucking m3ntion Rolust. You ar3n't 3v3n good 3nough to h3ar his nam3, l3t alon3 typ3 it! Now apologiz3, or b3 sorry!  
BD: i am jus+ s+a+ing wha+ will happen...  
BD: besides he's my friend  
TT: l> Apologiz3!  
BD: i'm sorry  
BD: i'm +rying +o be con+ac+ed by someone else please excuse me  
TT: l> G3t outta h3r3.  
BD: fine  
BD: i apologize  
* Madame Despair began conspiring with behemothDispeller [BD]  
Ello dear  
BD: hello madame  
How is your game  
BD: dreadful +he pe++y bi+ch is well...more pe++y +han i expec+ed  
BD: +hough you probably already knew +ha+  
Yes  
As i precaution remember not to taunt this one too much  
Not to reveal to much  
And above all don't threaten her until inside of the game  
Though it would be smarter to not do so at all  
Are we clear?  
BD: yes,madame  
That is all  
* Madame Despair stopped conspiring with behemothDispeller [BD]  
* Mayori retracted the finished Carved Cruxite Dowel and carried her Husktop under her arm,and began making her way outside of her hive hoping the Kernalsprite is following...she must finished one last promise before entering the game  
* Mayori approaches her lusus...only to realize she was too late she couldn't even keep her promise to her now departed lusus.  
* Mayori bows her head in sorrow and slumps to the ground.She places her objects next to her indulging in a moment of silence for her lusus.  
>Pyruss: Shatter Silence  
*torchedTriad [TT] began trolling behemothDispeller [BD]  
TT: l> List3n Mayori, I n33d to talk to you about som3thing.  
BD: ...  
TT: l> I was talking to a fri3nd, and , w3ll... H3 h3lp3d kinda s33 things from your point of vi3w. I gu3ss I kind of ov3rr3act3d, but h3 says that making fri3nds with your gr3at3st 3n3my can hav3 th3 b3st r3wards, so I want to just mov3 past all of this.  
TT: l> So how about as a sign of goodwill I drink a bottl3 of Faygo or two... or many mor3, h3h3, in your nam3?  
BD: ...how would +ha+ work?  
TT: l> It's simpl3! You acc3pt, I g3t to drink Faygo, and for giving m3 an 3xcus3 I forgiv3 you!  
BD: ...fine...  
TT: l> Cmon, l3t th3 forgiving happ3n! It do3sn't work if you don't tri!  
BD: sorry...i'm jus+ +rying +o give my lusus a momen+ of silence before i ex+rac+ +he ma+riorb  
TT: l> Oh, okay. Hav3 fun with all that sil3nc3.  
*torchedTriad [TT] ceased trolling behemothDispeller [BD]  
BD: ...i can'+ wai+ un+il i will mee+ my bes+ 'friend'  
* Mayori seeing as the Teal blood has broken the silence wields her sword ready to preform the gruesome task.After extracting the Matriorb Mayori capchalouges it and contemplates the kernalsprite.  
MAYORI: well...dead is +he same as willing  
*with this thought The Virgin Mothergrub is is thrust into the kernalsprite  
* Mayori than picks up her husktop and Crystal Dowel and proceeds to her alchemiter not sticking around to see the sprites transformation.  
* Mayori than proceeds to begin the process of attaining her artifact...which is a frog?  
MAYORI: ...i'm no+ prepared for +his  
*the frog begins hopping around haphazardly!  
*Suddenly, the frog is stopped. You can see a cursor hovering over it  
*torchedTriad [TT] began trolling behemothDispeller [BD]  
TT: l> H3h3! Th3r3 w3 go!  
BD: ...+hank you  
* Mayori carefully takes the Cruxite Artifact from the cursor causing her hive to enveloped in light before a Meteor crashes into it.  
TT: l> Nic3 work, t3am!  
BD: um...yes grea+ work  
BD: ...pyruss why do you wan+ +o play +he game?  
TT: l> It s33m3d fun. I want3d to hav3 fun with Rolust.  
TT: l> Gu3ss I just hav3 to wait a bit long3r for that now.  
BD: you won'+ have +o wai+ long  
BD: +hough...you may no+ like who is your server  
TT: l> Why? Who is it?  
BD: well...i know cw will be asking +o play wi+h you  
BD: or a+ leas+ +ha+ is wha+ my con+ac+ +old me  
TT: l> Oh no. Thanks for th3 h3ads up.  
TT: l> This will b3 so painfully lam3.  
BD: ...also my con+ac+ knows much of sgrub and i+'s in+erworking's  
BD: if you have ay ques+ions i could possibly pass +hem along +o her  
TT: l> Who is sh3?  
BD: +ha+ is some+hing no+ even i know  
BD: whenever i asked she always go+ very...upse+  
TT: l> Sounds lik3 a j3rk.  
BD: ...any+hing else?  
TT: l> So, wh3r3 3xactly ar3 you now?  
BD: af+er +he en+ering process +he player is sen+ +o a personal plane+ or land,for example my land is +he land of flow and frogs or lofaf  
BD: on +his land you will have a purpose correla+ing wi+h your +i+le  
TT: l> Sw33t. What is my w3ird gam3 purpos3?  
BD: i don'+ qui+e know...i don'+ even know you're +i+le  
BD: +hough af+er en+ering you will find ou+ bo+h  
BD: i've...been preparing for my purpose my whole life  
BD: heh...bu+ i can'+ answer some simple ques+ions  
TT: l> 3h, it's alright. I gu3ss I'll find out wh3n I g3t th3r3, if I som3how surviv3 with cardy as my s3rv3r.  
BD: if you have +rouble you could always ask me wha+ +o do...  
BD: +he en+ering process if you know wha+ you're supposed +o do isn'+ +ha+ hard really  
BD: +hough...a par+ will be  
TT: l> Oh r3ally?  
BD: well migh+ be...i+ involves your lusus +hough...everyone will have +oo do +his wi+h +heir respec+ive lusus  
TT: l> You m3an how you shov3d your Lusus into th3 s3izur3 ball?  
TT: l> I'm sur3 that I could g3t Sal to hop into that thing if I lur3d him with food.  
BD: oh...yes +ha+ is wha+ i mean  
TT: l> 3asy 3nough! If you can do it, so can I!  
BD: i have no doub+s of you...some trolls may however  
TT: l> W3ll, I might as w3ll g3t going. I'll catch you around, cli3nt.  
*torchedTriad [TT] ceased trolling behemothDispeller 


	3. >Mayori: Troll Reclusive friend

>Mayori answer reclusive friend.  
* crystalWarlord [CW] began trolling behemothDispeller [BD]  
CW: hEllO mAYOrI  
BD: hello cw  
CW: hOw ArE thIngs  
BD: pre++y s+andard from wha+ i expec+ed  
BD: you?  
CW: I'm AlrIght, jUst wOn AnOthEr fIdUspAwn tOUrnAmEnt  
BD: how was +he compe+i+ion?  
CW: I dOn't knOw If YOU cOUld cAll thEm cOmpEtItIOn  
CW: jUst stEppIng stOnEs tO mY vIctOrY  
BD: heh  
CW: sO dId YOU gEt thAt SGRUB gAmE YEt?  
BD: yes  
BD: i have 'en+ered'  
CW: Oh sO YOU AlrEAdY fOUnd A sErvEr  
BD: more like +hey were +hrus+ upon me -_-  
CW: whAt hAppEnEd  
BD: i acciden+ally messed up pyruss and rolus+'s plans  
CW: thErE's YOUr prOblEm  
BD: +he key word is acciden+al  
CW: I thInk I'll wAIt And bE thE sErvEr Of hEr sErvEr bEcAUsE I dO nOt wAnt tO dEAl wIth thAt tEAlblOOd  
BD: abou+ +a+...  
CW: Oh nO  
BD: ...  
CW: thErE Is gOt tO bE sOmEOnE ElsE wIllIng tO dO It  
BD: is +here really?  
CW: mAYbE...  
BD: cw  
CW: fInE, I'll dO It!  
CW: bUt thEn whO's gOIng tO bE mY sErvEr?  
BD: +ha+ is a unknown fac+or a+ +he momen+  
CW: thAt's thE prOblEm  
CW: wOUld AnYOnE ActUAllY wAnt tO bE mY sErvEr?  
BD: hmm...  
BD: only +ime will +ell  
CW: I gUEss  
BD: i...um...  
CW: hmm?  
BD: i am sorry  
CW: fOr...?  
BD: ...  
CW: ArE YOU nOt gOIng tO tEll mE?  
BD: you jus+ kind of...  
BD: sound lonley i suppose  
CW: thIs Is thE prIcE I pAYEd fOr cArd gAmEs  
BD: 0n0  
CW: wEll I gUEss I wIll gO spEAk tO EmbUrn  
* crystalWarlord [CW] ceased trolling behemothDispeller [BD]  
BD: ...bye  
>Visit Miss Emburn  
>It is a good thing you are Miss Emburn for you are being trolled  
* crystalWarlord [CW] began trolling torchedTriad [TT]  
CW: hEllO EmbUrn  
TT: l> Oh no, what do you want?  
CW: lOOk I'm nOt kEEn On thIs, bUt I wIll bE YOUr sErvEr  
TT: l> Is th3r3 r3ally nobody 3ls3?  
CW: nOt thAt AnYOnE knOws Of  
TT: l> Bluhhh!  
TT: l> Just don't scr3w this up, I'm not looking forward to dying anytim3 soon.  
CW: dOn't wOrrY  
TT: l> I'm downloading th3 cli3nt disc.  
CW: thE sErvEr dIsc Is AlrEAdY In prOcEss Of dOwnlOAdIng  
TT: l> Good!  
TT: l> Huh, for onc3 th3 card boy do3sn't wish to wast3 his tim3.  
TT: l> Now that's a surpris3!  
CW: thE sErvEr dIsc hAs cOmplEtEd dOwnlOAdIng  
CW: I AssUmE I dOn't hAvE tO wAstE mY tImE ExplAInIng thIngs  
TT: l> About tim3, th3 cli3nt finish3d n3arly a minut3 ago.  
TT: l> And y3ah, watching BD stumbl3 around gav3 m3 an id3a of what to do.  
TT: l> Tri putting 3v3ry thing clos3 tog3th3r so that w3 don't wast3 any tim3.  
* crystalWarlord sets the buildings carefully in pyruss's hive fairly close together  
TT: l> Thank you, blu3.  
CW: AlrIght, I sEt thE bUIldIngs dO YOUr thIng  
* Pyruss heads over to the machines  
*She uncaptchalogues her Blowtorch from her Heat Modus. The Blowtorch is nice and warm in her hands  
* Pyruss quickly cuts around the lid of the cruxtruder with her blowtorch and pops off the lid  
TT: l> Th3r3 w3 go!  
*The blue kernelsprite and cruxite dowel are ejected from the cruxtruder  
* Pyruss uncaptchalogues a candle. Due to her Heat Modus, the warm candle melts a little bit in her hand  
TT: l> 3ww, wax!  
* Pyruss quickly sets down the candle and lights it  
*A strange meat-like scent wafts throughout her hive. Suddenly, a roar is heard and large footsteps sound down the hallway and into the room with Pyruss  
SAL: l> ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAR?  
CW: Oh nOw thIngs ArE gEttIng IntErEstIng  
PYRUSS: l> W3ll h3y th3r3 Sal! You s33 th3 pr3tty light? C'm3r3 and g3t a b3tt3r look!  
*Tempted by the meaty scent and alluring flame, the Salagator shambles towards the candle. Pyruss holds it up behind the kernelsprite, and the Salagator walks straight into the bright orb  
CW: I hAvE tO AdmIt thAt wAs A fAIrlY wEll thOUght OUt plAn  
*After a flash of light, Salagator is prototyped into the kernelsprite to form... Salagatorsprite!  
TT: l> Why, thank you.  
TT: l> You hav3 to b3 a bit crafty to liv3 in a swamp lik3 this.  
CW: I sUppOsE  
* Pyruss puts out and recaptchalogues the candle. She grabs the cruxite dowel and carves it at the totem lathe  
* Pyruss brings the cruxite totem to the alchemiter and uses it to create her artifact, a cruxite bird  
TT: l> What is with this blue wingb3ast?  
CW: I dOn't knOw, YOU'rE thE OnE whO's sEEn thIs bEfOrE  
*The cruxite bird flies into a small hole in the wall near the ceiling  
TT: l> I think that I hav3 to captur3 it 19:58:34  
CW: thEn lEt thE hUnt bEgIn  
TT: l> But th3n what? T3ll it a wingb3ast r3cup3racoontim3 story or what?  
*Pyruss glimpses at the timer on the cruxtruder. It reads 3:01  
TT: l> Shit, I'm running out of tim3!  
CW: lOOks lIkE A gOOd tImE tO UsE thAt swAmp crAftInEss  
* Pyruss starts pacing back and forth  
TT: l> Gahhh, what will I do!?!  
TT: l> Wait! I think I hav3 it!  
CW: thEn dO It  
* Pyruss quickly runs outside of her hive. As she looks up over the darkening dusk sky, she sees the large meteor drawing ever closer to Alternia. She quickly runs to the nearest tree. She rips off the bark and, after searching, grabs a decently sized insect. She darts back into her hive and into the room with her SGRUB devices. She sits on her knees and holds up the insect as an offering to the wingbeast  
*The timer reads 1:09  
*After a while of waiting the bird peeps out of the hole and flies into Pyruss' hands carefully. It eyes the still bug, and goes to peck at it  
* Pyruss quickly closes her hands around the bird  
*She triumphantly tears off the wings of this sneaky beast. Suddenly, she is engulfed by a great light  
CW: wEll mY wOrk hErE Is dOnE  
CW: gOOdbYE EmbUrn  
TT: l> Goodby3, blu3. Thanks for your h3lp.  
CW: mhmm  
* crystalWarlord [CW] ceased trolling torchedTriad [TT]  
>Pyruss: Contact favorite highblood  
*Pyruss sits on the floor with her husktop as she decides to contact another friend  
*torchedTriad [TT] began trolling risingPugilist [RP]  
TT: l> H333y RP!  
TT: l> You'll n3v3r gu3ss what just happ3n3d!  
RP: oh? what i5 it?  
TT: l> I actually just got along with CW!  
RP: congratulation5! i5 thi5 about the game?  
TT: l> Y3ah! Say, wh3n ar3 you gonna join in?  
RP: a5 5oon a5 my package arrive5. over5ea 5hipping i5n't exactly my greate5t friend  
TT: l> H3h3, sw33t.  
RP: it'll be nice to get a chance to du5t off the old glove5!  
TT: l> H3h3, I know what you m3an.  
RP: well, i better 5tart getting ready  
RP: the game could arrive any time now  
TT: l> Alright, s33 you around, pal.  
RP: good luck in that game!  
*risingPugilist [RP] ceased being trolled by torchedTriad [TT]  
It seems you have some messages from BD  
* behemothDispeller [BD] started trolling torchedTriad [TT]  
BD: hey  
BD: ++ i have info and a favor +o ask  
TT: l> What's up?  
BD: would you like +he info or +he favor firs+?  
TT: l> Th3 favor. Might as w3ll g3t it out of th3 way.  
BD: +here should be ano+her machine +ha+ can be deployed in my hive  
BD: i need i+ as i+ is vi+al +o +he +eams sucscess of +he game  
TT: l> Okay, I think I s33 it in th3 m3nu.  
*Pyruss places the device relatively close to Mayori, but at a good enough distance that it is clear that she didn't mean to  
BD: +hank you server  
TT: l> Sur3 thing, cli3nt.  
TT: l> So what's th3 info?  
BD: well firs+ i mus+ ask how much you know of your role  
TT: l> My what now?  
BD: remember your game +i+le?  
BD: your role?  
TT: l> No, not r3ally.  
BD: well i mean you didn'+ know any+hing abou+ i+ las+ we +alked  
BD: do you know any+hing abou+ i+ now?  
TT: l> Nop3.  
BD: i don'+ fully know abou+ your +i+le  
BD: bu+ i know wha+ i+ is  
TT: l> What is it th3n?  
BD: you are +he wi+ch of blood  
TT: l> That sounds fucking aw3som3!  
BD: only in +he way you "preform" +he role  
TT: l> What do you m3an?  
BD: well  
BD: how you ac+  
TT: l> I act aw3som3, just lik3 a pow3rful Witch of Blood should.  
BD: i+'s how you use your role or +he powers +ha+ come wi+h i+  
BD: +ha+ is wha+ defines you as a "bad" or "good" wi+ch of blood  
TT: l> I am th3 b3st Witch, th3r3 is no doubt about it.  
TT: l> My lusus sprit3 is roaring at m3 about som3thing. I should probably s33 what h3 wants.  
TT: l> I'll chat with you lat3r, BD.  
BD: a wi+ch manipula+es her aspec+ or wi+h i+  
BD: ...so wi+h you blood  
TT: l> Fucking sw33t!  
*torchedTriad [TT] ceased being trolled by behemothDispeller [BD]


	4. >Seer Explore

>Yo yo yo, seer  
AG: Yes?  
>mmm yes. Go contact your fire woman  
>Be  
>Pyromantic  
* Rolust goes to his husktop and contacts Pyruss to see if she made it through into the game yet.  
*torchedTraid [TT] began trolling archivedGardener [AG]  
TT: l> H3y, m3ssag3 m3 back wh3n you s33 this.  
AG: But it seems she beat him to it.  
AG: Hello, Pyruss! I got the Message. Are You in?  
TT: l> Y3s! This plac3 is so w3ird.  
AG: Yeah, It's so rough and blocky. I don't quite understand It yet...  
AG: But I am sure the Mysteries of this Game will unravel in Time.  
TT: l> Rough and blocky? W3ird, wh3r3 I am it's mor3 sandy, r3d, and rocky.  
AG: Oh, cool. Multiple Biomes. I wonder how long It will take for Us to find find Each Other, if the Landscapes are so different.  
TT: l> Y3ah...  
TT: l> It b3tt3r not tak3 m3 too long to find you!  
AG: I hope not. I want to see You again. It's been too long.  
TT: l> H3h3, I wanna s33 you again soon too.  
AG: Alright, be careful out There. I don't want to find You from the Smoke Cloud in your Wake, ok?  
TT: l> H3h3h3, I'll tri b3ing car3ful for you.  
TT: l> Oh, but you n33d to watch out, b3caus3 th3r3's dang3r afoot. BD s33ms to b3 in a l3cturing mood.  
AG: Thanks for the Heads-Up. I'll watch out for Whatever She's warning about...if She's right again.  
TT: l> No probl3m. I'll talk to you lat3r, handsom3.  
AG: =;)  
* Rolust logged off and stepped outside his hive, looking around.  
>Boi  
>score w/ the woman  
ROLUST: Dude, Voice in my Head, Relationships take Time. You dive into a Quadrant Willy-Nilly, You strike out and lose Whatever You might have had.  
>um  
>dont tell me that  
>me, the pimp god  
* Rolust rolls his eyes, and spots a small orange creature that blended into the sandy dirt nearby. Oh?  
>add creature to your harem  
ROLUST: Fuck you, Maybe-Conscience  
* Rolust approaches slowly, and says,  
ROLUST: Hello...?  
>whats it  
The small creature turns to him and looks with large red eyes. It then burbles some exclamation out and hugs Rolust's leg.  
>add to friend harem  
>make it your slave  
* Rolust pats the creatures head. It looked like a large lizard, but burbled like it was happy. Wait, how did he know that?  
>Aw fuck, precious thing  
>Give it some of that Good Stuff Boondollars  
He leans down to get to its face and, ignoring the voice, asks,  
ROLUST: Hello, there, little one. Are there others like you?  
>Await it's answer  
It burbles something and lets go of his leg, before scuttling off to the distance. Rolust follows, and it leads him to a small village currently being attacked by several red imps with...grasshopper features. Weird.  
>STRIFE. SAVE THE OTHER SNAKES.  
* Rolust pulls out his staff and looks at the attackers. It looks like there's two small groups of them, and one huge guy who is destroying some of the buildings. Who to attack?  
>Huuuuuuuuuuuuuge guy  
>HIt em with the magic pew pews.  
Magic pew pews? Rolust doesn't have any psionics or magic. Can he get magic in this game? That would be cool, but he isn't sure how that would work...  
>Mmmm, believe it yourself.  
>Fight the BIGG MAN  
Ah, screw it. He goes up to the big guy, holding his staff in a battle position, and looks him up and down. He looks like an Ogre, giant and white-red with large tusks and compound eyes. He hasn't noticed you.  
>Go for the eyes, my dude  
>Or stab him with those horns  
>Fuck yes  
The horns are not for stabbing! These are fragile! He runs inside the building and goes up a floor to jump onto its head and whap at its face.  
>Fine, use the stick to stab the big man instead  
*Rolust tried to plunge the tip into the eye, but missed and hit it with a blunt edge. It screamed and clawed at him, but Rolust continued thwapping it  
>Eeee. Maybe you should go for the eye again.  
*Groaning, he goes for the eye again, and then a third time. It screeches, and bursts into....something? It looks like a bunch of red and blue hexagons, and white cubes. The imps look back in terror at their fallen leader  
>See? Much better than that rather annoying and useless beatings you were giving to the bigg man  
>You should collect the jewels  
He's already collecting them. They disappear into his pockets. The imps start panicking and some run away  
>Good stuff.  
>What will you do now?  
>Maybe you should ask for a reward.  
ROLUST: Hmm...probably help drive off the rest of here gits first.  
*He cracks his knuckles and gets to work. Cue montage.  
>[Insert constant pimp advice throughout the montage]  
[ignores all pimp advice as he pops the ions like piñatas, not that he knows what those are]  
>How rich are ya  
>Go to your local pawn shop and exchange those jewels for that $$$.  
Let's see...Oh. They aren't in his pockets. They're gone. The lizards come closer and cheer for him  
Rolust leans down to one wearing an ombuoisly fake beard and burbles the closest thing he can to a "thank you"  
>Ho shit thats fake af  
>Mmm, ask this Elder for some of that $$$ cash  
* Rolust is about to ask, but the elder gestures to the central building and a young lizard comes out holding a punched capatchalog card. He offers it up as thanks.  
ROLUST:Oh, cool...thank you.  
>What's that  
>Describe object  
>Is it some kind of lizard credit card  
It's a captachalogue card. I used one to make a thing earlier...so what does this make? He pats the elder on the head, and gets up to head back and see what it makes  
>Oh, ok  
>Can you make the Pew Pew Magics happen  
>If no then that sucks  
>Probably  
ROLUST: I hope so.  
>Cheeeeeeeeeck it dude  
>Become Rolust again  
* Rolust arrives back at his hive and plugs it into the machines, trying to make the thing. Unfortunately, his grist stores are not up to par. Also it turns out those jewels were called grist.  
>Can you make another  
ROLUST: Make another what?  
>Staff  
>Obviously  
ROLUST: Maybe? But I'd need the code.  
*Rolust chuckles, and heads out. Time for some more farming. But wait! His dedication to productivity has brought him up the echeladder! What is his rank now?  
> Huh  
> Looks like the prompt was left on  
> Guess I'll take over  
> Um...Anrthopological Intern celebrate?  
ROLUST: Oh, is that my new echeladder rung? Cool  
>Anthropological Intern answer Meddlesome Behemoth?  
* behemothDispeller [BD] began trolling archivedGardener [AG]  
BD: okay gardener  
BD: we need +o +alk  
AG: Hello Mayori. What's up?  
BD: firs+ off good job wi+h +he consor+ +hing  
AG: Consort? You mean those Lizards in the Village?  
BD: yes  
BD: by any chance did +hey call you any+hing?  
AG: No, They just burbled Greetings and Thanks.  
AG: Wait, actually, I think One called me Seer?  
BD: aha!  
BD: now we are ge++ing somewhere  
AG: I figure that Title is significant to this Game. And You already know That.  
BD: correc+  
AG: And You contacted Me to tell Me Something that will be Critical to my Playthrough.  
BD: correc+ again  
BD: guess i shouldn'+ be surprised...  
AG: I suppose, neither should I. It's What You do. What'd You want to say?  
BD: i wan+ed +o speak abou+ your +i+le and i+'s implica+ions  
BD: simply pu+ your +i+le is +he seer of +ime  
BD: bu+ before we delve in+o +ha+...  
BD: wha+ do you mean by "i+'s wha+ i do?"  
AG: You always seem to have Knowledge on What to do next, or Warnings of near-Future events, that You tell Us about. I envy You sometimes; That sounds like a cool Thing, to be able to foresee.  
BD: well...you won'+ envy me for long  
AG: Hmm?  
BD: as a seer of +ime you will a+ some poin+ be able +o foresee specific even+s  
BD: i+ may come na+urally...  
BD: or i+ may have +o wai+ un+il you wake in +he golden ci+y...  
BD: or even a wai+ing un+il you ascend  
BD: bu+ you will be able +o do i+  
AG: I'm gonna go ahead and write That down so when Stuff starts happening with Gold Cities and Ascension, I'll have a Note saying You called It  
BD: i can'+ +ell if you believe me  
BD: or if you're jus+ a++acking me wi+h sarcasm  
AG: ...It's Somewhere in the Middle  
BD: *sigh*  
BD: if you wake up in +he ci+y +ry +o find me  
BD: i dream +heir as well  
AG: The Golden City?  
BD: yes  
BD: i+ is +ruly a place of dreams  
AG: Alright. Cool. Any other Predictions to lay on Me?  
BD: well...ascension requires dea+h  
BD: you'll also need +o know how +o alchemize s+uff  
BD: which i can +each you how +o do if you don'+ know how +oo already  
AG: Let's avoid the Death for now and talk about the Alchemy. That sounds cool.  
BD: alrigh+  
BD: do you know how +o do any+hing concerning alchemy a+ +he momen+?  
AG: Nope  
BD: *sigh*  
BD: from wha+ i unders+and you can use pre-punched cards +o make carved cruxi+e dowels  
BD: which +han you +he alchemi+er analyze and if you have enough gris+ i+ makes an i+em  
BD: like wha+ we did wi+h +he cruxi+e ar+ifac+  
BD: +han you can combine cap+cha codes +o make an i+em  
BD: cap+cha codes being +he codes on +he back of cap+chalouge cards  
AG: Ok, I'm following. But how do I combine Cap+chalouge Codes?  
BD: you use your alchemi+er  
BD: you inpu+ +wo cap+cha codes which you have ob+ained  
BD: +han you ei+her 'combine' || +hem  
BD: or overlap +hem &  
AG: ...You mean, with two Cards?  
BD: you will also need a "blank" cap+chalouge card  
BD: also +he keyboard machine..?  
BD: sorry...i have no+ really learned +he whole process ei+her  
AG: Oh, That. So I need some Blank Cards and to fiddle with these Machines?  
BD: yes essen+ially  
AG: Ok. Thanks for the Help. I'm gonna give it a Shot  
BD: before you go...  
BD: you're +i+le has a lo+ +oo due wi+h your land  
BD: i+ holds a land ques+  
BD: and...+ha+'s all +he casual spoilers i can give a +he momen+  
AG: Ok. See You later, then.  
BD: seeya  
* archivedGardener [AG] ceased pestering behemothDispelller [BD]  
> Anthropological Intern try to alchemize shit  
ROLUST: Call me Rolust, new guy.  
*Rolust goes through to the punch designex and punches in the code for his staff, a blank card, and...He wasn't sure what else. Picking up a toilet roll, he got that doe and got that punched card too.  
> New girl to you!  
ROLUST: My bad.  
*He first made a bunch of blank cards for the future, then tried overlapping the card and the staff. He got a...Blank Staff? It looks like someone embedded a card into the top.  
> Oi vay  
> Uh...maybe you need the combined code first?  
Hmm...he went back and tried double-punching the staff with the code for the blank card, and ended up with a new combination. He tried that and ended up with a...a staff that looks like it's made of blank cards. To be honest it looks uncomfortable to hold because it's very blocky.  
> Maybe the staff || something else?  
> Maybe something...sharp?  
Good idea. He goes into the kitchen and gets the code for a carving knife. He tried it both ways and got...a sword and a spear. Well, that's how that worked.  
ROLUST: Cue the Alchemy Binge!  
> Maybe some new threads?  
Toilet Paper && Staff: Paper Staff. It's soft to the touch and will do NO damage.  
Shirt || Wooden Plank: Wooden Armor. It's heavy and clunky.  
Wooden Armor && Tanned Leather: Light Armor. Better than the wooden one and still has your symbol on it, too.  
Toilet Paper || Light Armor: Light Paper Armor. Dangerously flammable. Send to Pyruss.  
Calculator || Staff: Know Thy Enemy. Looks like it knows how much damage you're doing. Great!  
Headphones && Husktop: Huskset. Mobile computing. Or at least, once you get the grist for it, since it looks like you're still limited on that front.  
Know Thy Enemy || Spear: Poke Thy Enemy. You weren't sure what you were expecting, but a double tipped math spear wasn't it.  
Know Thy Enemy && Spear: Just trying the other part out, you make the Know Thy Weapon. Pressing a button in the hilt makes a spearhead pop out. Cool.  
Aaaand you're out of grist. For now. You decide to go out and grind with your new weapons. Unfortunately the sword and spear themselves don't fit in your sylladex, but you can leave them here for later.  
> You could sell them to consorts...  
> Or weaponize your sylladex with them  
ROLUST: ....good point. You go back and pick them up, captchalouging them to be launched out later.  
> Hey...if you're a Seer  
> How do you be a Seer?  
ROLUST: No idea. May mentioned a golden city, but you don't know what that means. Maybe you'll find it out there?  
> She said it's a place of dreams  
> And to find her if you woke up...  
> Maybe you have to sleep?  
...maybe. A nap sounds like a plan, but you do also want some more grist before you crash. So that first, get tired during, then sleep. And maybe eat something before bed. Oh, man alchemizing food is gonna be fun.  
> Rolust: Training Montage!  
>Be Pyruss for a sec  



	5. >Maid Lecture the Witch

*Pyruss sets down her husktop. She is currently sitting on the ground outside of her hive looking around at her land.  
* behemothDispeller [BD] started trolling torchedTraid [TT]  
BD: hello ++  
TT: l> Oh, h3y th3r3 BD.  
BD: i would like +o con+inue our previous discussion  
TT: l> Pl3as3 don't l3ctur3 m3, BD.  
TT: l> Pl333as3!  
BD: i'm afraid i have +oo ++  
BD: for...abou+ 2 reasons  
TT: l> Whyyy? Ughhh, fin3! What oth3r kinds of blood ar3 th3r3?  
BD: blood as a aspec+ has o+her meanings  
TT: l> What oth3r m3anings could th3r3 possibly b3 for Blood?  
BD: obliga+ion,promises,dependence and connec+ion  
BD: among o+her +hings  
TT: l> That is th3 most r3diculous thing I'v3 h3ard all day. How can just Blood hav3 all of thos3 m3anings?  
BD: because blood unifies people  
BD: and has a lo+ +o do wi+h rela+ions +o people  
BD: even +hen every aspec+ has many meanings  
TT: l> Is your l3ctur3 ov3r y3t?  
BD: explain your +i+le +han we shall see  
TT: l> I hav3 no clu3 what any of this crap m3ans. Can I go now?  
BD: sigh  
BD: you realize you're +i+le in a way is how you mee+ your ma+espri+ in person righ+?  
TT: l> How?  
BD: i can no+ impar+ +ha+ knowledge  
BD: because even when you sleep you do no+ see +he hin+s +oo +he fu+ure  
TT: l> Now you'r3 just spouting nons3ns3.  
BD: i+'s no+ nonsense +o me  
BD: you find my babbling +o be useless  
BD: you do no+ +ry +o unders+and  
TT: l> I'm sorry that I don't sp3ak w3irdo gibb3rish!  
BD: +han i shall pu+ i+ in pyromaniac  
BD: you're unders+anding of wha+ you're aspec+ is will help you mee+ your ma+espri+ in person  
BD: you will have +o mos+ly figure i+ ou+ yourself because you don'+ have access +o a game cons+ruc+  
BD: a cons+ruc+ +ha+ could have helped you grea+ly  
BD: bu+ do no+ seek +he help of +he cons+ruc+ +ha+ you do have access +oo as +hey will corrup+ you grea+ly  
TT: l> ...Okay th3n.  
BD: *sigh*  
BD: when you sleep...wha+ do you see  
TT: l> My 3y3lids, g3nious.  
BD: in your dreams smar+ass  
TT: l> I don't r3m3mb3r all of that stuff. It's hard to r3m3mb3r dr3ams.  
BD: fair enough i suppose  
BD: do you remember any+hing purple?  
TT: l> Uh, no?  
BD: +heir is a game cons+ruc+ +ha+ in+er+wins wi+h our dreams  
BD: i assure you +ha+ i+'s pre++y impor+an+  
BD: you're cons+ruc+ verison is ba+hed in purple  
TT: l> W3ird.  
BD: kind of  
BD: +hough...you be sui+ed for i+ when you "awake"  
TT: l> ...W3lp, I should go. I hav3 a lot of caring to tri to b3 abl3 to do!  
BD: no  
BD: if you wan+ +o exi+ +he conversa+ion jus+ say say so  
BD: ):B  
TT: l> Uh, alright. By3.  
BD: bye  
*torchedTriad [TT] ceased being trolled by behemothDispeller [BD]  
>Be Rolust Once More  
* Rolust the goes off and fights dozens of underlings with his upgraded weapons, receiving several punched cards as rewards. He thanks them all and retired to his hive for the evening...or what he thought was evening. It seems like there's no day or might here. Just some glowing blue ball in the sky. He yawns, sets his stuff down, and decides now is a good time to rest.  
> Rolust: Awake  
ROLUST: What are you talking about, I just went to slee-  
ROLUST: Wait  
ROLUST: What?  
* Rolust wakes up in a golden room akin to his block, identical almost perfectly except for the golden motif everywhere. And there's a window that looks onto a city of gold, citizens of white and in the sky a cloudy planetoids your gut says is called Skaia.   
ROLUST: ...She fucking called It.  
> Rolust: Look for Meddlesome Behemoth  
*Rolust peered over the edge and looked down to the people below. He was dreaming, right? So he could...yep. He can fly. He cleared out of what he now saw as a tower and tried peeking into one of the other ones, coming across something that wasn't Troll but looked quite like one...just more apelike. Whatever, not Mayori. He continued to serve for her, eventually finding her tower.  
ROLUST: Mayori?  
*Mayori sleeps peacefully in her coon.Her block is strewn in what looks to be elaborate puzzles and swords.  
> So...that's your friend?  
ROLUST: Yeah. The one who told me I'd wake up here eventually, whatever that means.   
> Maybe you should ask her?  
*Rolust steps inside and quietly tries to rouse her.   
ROLUST:...Mayori?  
*Mayori tosses in her sleep  
> Hmm...  
*Rolust tries a little more forcefully.   
ROLUST:Mayori.  
*Mayori's eyes fly open  
MAYORI: rolus+...?  
ROLUST: Hey, Mayori. You called It again.  
MAYORI: wi+h +he proof before me...  
MAYORI: how you holding up?  
ROLUST: Well, so far. I haven't explored much.   
> You may want to stick with physic pants over here  
ROLUST: So now what?  
*Mayori rises from her coon  
MAYORI: well...i may as well you give you +he grand +our  
MAYORI: you ready?   
ROLUST: *nods* Sure, if You want.  
*Mayori steps out of her coon and walks to her window  
MAYORI: come on +hen  
*Rolust follows her outside the window to the open "air"  
*Mayori points to the sky  
MAYORI: see +ha+?  
ROLUST: Skaia? Yeah.  
ROLUST: Wait, how did I know It was called Skaia? Nobody told Me That...  
MAYORI: your +he seer of +ime rolus+  
> She makes a point  
*Note to self: figure out this Seer stuff so I can understand what people are talking about*  
MAYORI: skaia can help you wi+h being +he seer of +ime  
*Rolust looks up at the clouds and starts to see...something? But he loses concentration when he realizes they're hurtling towards the planet.   
ROLUST: May...I think this Moon gonna fall to the Surface!  
MAYORI: nah...+his is normal  
ROLUST: Oh. Uh...ok then. So We just...go into the Sky?   
MAYORI: correc+  
ROLUST: ...  
*Mayori meets skaia half way   
* Rolust goes back to his own hive-tower to watch the eclipse from  
> Don't you want to stay with Psychic pants?  
*Rolust hesitates...and sits on top of his tower, instead of inside  
> Um...  
* Rolust sees twelve colored figures...no, twenty-four, in pairs. He sees a bubble popping, but the other collapses in into a Big Bang. He sees himself and several other trolls, some he recognizes as Pyruss and Mayori, standing next to the apelike beings he saw before.  
He sees meteors around him - no, over Alternia, and twelve are glowing in the same colors as the pairs before. He sees green slime and transportalizers and titles, so much it's starting to give him a headache. Lusii and machines and frogs and grist all swirling around him and he passes out, overwhelmed from the visions.  
> Rolust: Wake Up for realizes  
* Rolust gasps awake, like he had a bad dream. His head still hurts. He goes to rub it and finds his vision is a little blurry...wait  
*Rolust waved his hand a bit. He...holy shit he's seeing a ghost of his hand just *before* it goes there   
ROLUST: What the fuck  
> What the dam hell?!  
ROLUST: What the actual fuck. How is...is this permanent? Is this some side effect or something? How is he gonna...what the fuck!  
> It seems the seery bullshit has just begun


End file.
